Oblivious
by AlexJ23
Summary: 2 years have passed since Sasuke had come back to Konoha, rejecting Sakura's feelings again. Now she found herself in Neji's cage, but didn't seem to mind; but Sasuke did. What will happen if Sasuke decides he wants her to be his? Will he ruin her life?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

'_How did I end up here? _

_In this dark alley?_

_With Hyuuga Neji pressing me up against a wall;_

_Keeping his right hand on the wall next to my face, for balance;_

_And his other hand on my hip, to keep me in place…_

_He's staring straight into my eyes, one more look and I think I'm going to faint._

_His breath fans across my face; is he going to kiss me?_

_My first kiss? On a dark alley? With Hyuuga Neji? …'_

Sakura taught hardly with her eyes closed shut as the Hyuuga was studying her inch by inch, measuring and thinking to himself of what to take her odd behavior as; teenaged romance fright or just awkwardness.

Analyzing her, he came to a concrete solid decision; he is to begin something that had boiled in him ever since she so adorably began this unconscious flirting of hers; almost two years ago, at the fireworks festival.

She didn't even know how attractive she was, although the flock of constantly following suitors never seemed to leave her back.

…_FLASHBACK…_

_It was only a couple of minutes before the beginning of the fireworks and Sakura was running away, tears pouring down her face as she cursed the way Sasuke's rejection had affected her. She was wearing a traditional kimono which made her look like a princess, she looked absolutely beautiful; and still… he didn't want her affection._

_Running toward the wooden bridge that crossed a small river, she didn't take notice of the person in front of her, and soon, head bumped into chest as his long, slender arms prevented her from falling; circling around her petite form._

_She gasped and tried to apologize as the man was looking calmly at the nervous, still crying woman before him; Sakura looked up to see who had she bumped into, who had held her so warmly… Only to see Hyuuga Neji resting his eyes on the petite, pink-haired princess before him._

_Her eyes were glimmering, still wet; her cheeks were flushed and her pink locks framed her face so wonderfully that even Neji was surprised to how beautiful she looked; but still, he kept it to himself._

_Still sobbing, she didn't realize Neji was holding her hands, but when she did, she blushed and apologized again before trying to run away. Her face an adorable red, and Neji let a small smile curve his mouth corners up and began walking again toward his destination._

_For that small moment, when she blocked with Neji; she had completely forgotten about Sasuke's rejection, and was thinking more about how soothing, and relaxing was Neji's mint scent. For that short moment when his arms had circled her and she was completely covered by him, she felt so good._

_Now she wasn't crying anymore, she was staying beside the river, the beautiful colors of the fireworks that reflected onto the water and then to her face, making her look more like a goddess; and with her newly found smile, she was completely relaxed and non concerned about Sasuke anymore, at least, not in 'that' way._

…_END FLASHBACK… _

"Is this your strategy of avoiding a suitor?" He finally spoke, silver orbs staring strongly in emerald green ones.

"I … uhm …" she couldn't seem to find the words, as her widened eyes instinctively locked with his.

"You ask them out for lunch, spend a day, giggling and winking… teasing… and then you avoid them for two months?" Neji said, obviously hinting that he was talking about how she started avoiding him ever since their 'date'.

…_FLASHBACK… _

_When Sakura wanted to skip her lunch again after finding some interesting medical condition on a patients lungs, she was practically kicked out of the hospital by the giggling nurses that kept reminding her how she had fainted the last time she got so intrigued with a new disease; and so, reluctantly she went for a small café, to where she was going to eat a sandwich and drink a coffee and then go back to the hospital. Yes, that was her plan; but things don't always go as planned._

_On her way to the café, she met with Hyuuga Neji, who was obviously taking a lunch break himself; she approached and wearily, almost silently, like a whisper; she managed to ask:_

"_Are you eating 'at Marii's' Neji-san?" She said looking at him, cheeks lightened by a soft blush. After all, he was like Sasuke; one of Konoha's most powerful and most no-dating-interest person._

_Sasuke had come back for about 2 years now, after he and Naruto defeated Madara; Sasuke finally rejected Sakura in the romantic part of their relationship, hurt but still strong, Sakura got over it; and now, She, Naruto and Sasuke were great friends (even though Sasuke didn't quite show it … )_

_Sakura had also gotten much stronger, being now Konoha's top kunoichi, even stronger than her shishou – Tsunade. _

"_Yes." Neji said bluntly, slowing his pace, being polite and waiting for the woman to keep up._

"_Would you mind if I joined you? I was going to the same place." She said, calm filling her up again at the scent of his mint-like odor._

"_No, it would not." He said now walking beside her._

_Sakura told herself that she didn't have any romantic interest in the ANBU captain, but she had gotten to know him much better after he had always came to the hospital after missions; always being treated by her._

_And in return, he had always signed her in for the most dangerous missions as a medic ninja and as a support line thanks to her insane, super-human strength; always in his team, always his second in charge._

_He trusted her judgment, and credits be given, she was flawless in executing orders and doing a mission well. She was … the 'missing link' that every Konoha captain wanted on his team; and also, thanks to Neji's 'pushing her to the death line' with those missions so many times, she had proven herself worthy of becoming an ANBU herself._

_All in all, they had a perfect comrade relationship; both were highly intelligent, both were stunningly strong, and both were always efficient in missions._

_Lunch with Neji started out as pretty awkward, as he rarely spoke and the silence made her feel uncomfortable; but then she slowly broke the silence and a dialog began, and it continued for the rest of the day. Both of them happy with their findings about each other and some other news; still, that didn't necessarily mean that Neji broke his impeccable façade of emptiness just for Sakura's winking and cute remarks._

_That day felt more like a date, and in Neji's point of view, he was one of Sakura's many suitors; which of course she was oblivious to… and so, he felt like a 'date' should end classically._

_Walking her home, he stopped her before she could go inside and gently pulled her in his arms, warm whispers tickling her ear:_

"_You are completely oblivious toward me Sakura, I do not enjoy that."_

_Sakura was stunned, but she awkwardly enjoyed his arms around her, his breath in her ear, his lips brushing on her forehead as he said goodnight. _

_It all felt so wonderful that she feared it would evolve into something more, and she would even fall for him._

_She didn't want to get hurt again, and so, there was only one way out of this; _

'_AVOID NEJI HYUUGA AT ALL COSTS!!' she taught to herself as she went inside her house, completely flushed._

_For the next two months, her schedule was full, she had little time for herself and always paid attention to where she might stumble into Neji; and made sure to avoid those locations. Even when Neji came back from his mission, it wasn't Sakura on duty and so, he was healed by another doctor._

_This was awkward and annoying, he taught as he planned on something; to make her break the shield she was currently holding shakily up to protect her already shattered heart; he knew what he wanted and it was obvious that he will get it no matter what._

_And she would approve._

…_END FLASHBACK…_

She could feel his breath on her neck, breathing her smell into him, thinking about what to do next.

"I… I didn't think you would be interested in me that way." She said, her voice barely audible.

He rose his head once more, to look at her properly, waiting for her to continue her explanation.

"When you… did what you did, I was actually afraid; afraid that us getting involved would ruin our friendship, and I don't want that…" she said as convincingly as her voice could allow.

"Do not put up that excuse to me, I know the real reason why you are afraid; even though there is no need to." He said with a serious face as he stared into her eyes once more.

"Neji-san… I … I …" she managed to pull out as his hand gently caressed her thigh; making her blush and nervously close her eyes, she was so adorable like this.

All blushed red tomato, eyes half opened, darkened by emerging traces of lust; all so enticing… but Neji had too much self control to fall for that.

"I'm a terrible liar…" she said, tears slowly pouring down her cheeks as she placed her hands up to cover her face.

"I want you, and you will be mine; be our relationship all words or all passion. I will have you Sakura." He said, placing his hand on her chin, making her look at his face.

She didn't want to, but having no other choice, she opened her crying eyes only for them to grow wider at the sight at view.

Neji's face was so gentle, kind and warm… she broke into louder tears as his arms snaked up and encircled her into a loving embrace.

"Be it all passion and lust…" he finally whispered in her ear, sending cooling shivers down her spine.

"I … I'm not ready for that kind of contact yet, forgive me, I never even had my first kiss." She said lowering her head in slight discomfort.

"Than that is good, don't worry. I will not touch you in any improper way." He said releasing her and going back into the street, waiting for her to come out as well.

Once his body warmth was gone, Sakura felt empty… she quickly came after him, in the lonely, moonlit street; grabbing his right arm and holding tightly onto it.

"There are many dangers out tonight, I will take you back home." He said even though he knew she could take care of herself perfectly fine.

"Mhm", she said with a short nod, keeping her head slightly lowered, cheeks still of a pinkish color.

They started walking down the streets toward Sakura's house, with her being extremely tense and holding so tight it almost hurt; but Neji did not complain.

Looking up ahead, he felt Sakura tense up and shiver slightly; it wasn't from the cold night, he figured; but from the silhouette ahead.

Sasuke was amazed by the sight he saw, but his façade wouldn't stay off for long and as soon as the pair approached, his eyes were dark and cold again; face expression blunt and emotionless.

He wanted to look into Sakura's eyes and make her see his displease, but unfortunately for him, her eyes were closed shut, and she dug herself deeper into Neji's long sleeve; holding him tightly.

As they passed by Sasuke, a faint whisper could be heard, obviously addressed to the older Hyuuga.

"Don't play with fire . . ."

As the pair finally reached Sakura's apartment, he once again pulled her to him before she could slide into the comfort of her home and sink into the darkness of her room; but this time, there was no softness to his words… he was direct, face to face and serious expression.

"Are you going to agree with me?" He said, looking at her with his cold, emotionless façade.

Instead of an answer, she just closed the small distance between them with a rushed, tight hug; again, tears flowing on her cheeks as she cried out three words…

"Yes… oh… yes…"

"Good", he whispered in her ear as he then gently released her and walked on his path toward the Hyuuga Compound.

This would definitely mean the end of hopes for any of Sakura's admirers… which also includes the still undecided Uchiha Sasuke, because it was obvious that what he felt was actually jealousy.

A/N : Don't pretty much know where this came from, but I like how it sounds, and I really don't know if Sasuke is going to get anywhere with Sakura (darn bastard rejected her in the first place . )

But . . . I never wrote lemons in my life… sooooooo…. Be sure that in one of the chapters ahead, something is going to happen 3

Anyways, I just hope you enjoy reading it!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning came with a bright and hopeful beginning, a ray of light lingering on Sakura's cheek; urging her to wake up.

She was soo sleepy after the night ahead, but thinking back to it, she felt a lot more relaxed now that she had 'talked' to Neji about her feelings and so; she was happy to know that he actually felt the same. Even though it was actually what Sakura had feared the most… falling in love all over again.

Sakura was a bit worried about how Naruto would react if he'd found out… Sasuke had seen them, but he isn't the type to chat and gossip with everyone so Sakura didn't really care; until it hit her again.

Last night… when she and Neji passed by Sasuke, she heard a whisper.

'_Don't play with fire . . . '_

"I wonder what he meant by that..." Sakura told herself that maybe it was her emotions or the wind, but it really seemed like it came from Sasuke's mouth because she almost heard his displeasure in his voice.

"Still, no matter what; I won't let anything hurt me again. That's for sure, CHA!" she said as she energetically jumped from the bed and went straight for the bathroom to take a quick bath so she could go to the hospital.

"What are you up to Neji?" Lord Hiashi asked facing his nephew with the coldest look he could manage. "Why did you not tell me that you had a romantic interest in the Hokage's apprentice?"

"Forgive me Lord Hiashi, but not even she knew that I was suiting her until late last night; when I had met her on her way home from the hospital." Neji told his uncle with his honest face, looking straight into his uncle's eyes.

"You should have told me sooner Neji. At least, you should have mentioned your interest in her; I would have approved." His uncle told him, a slight frown followed by his head going down in deep thinking, his gestures telling Neji that his uncle was concerned about his personal life as well as his shinobi one.

"Pardon my question, but would you really have approved of her?" Neji asked with a straight face, façade tightly in place as his heart skipped a beat.

"Of course, she is a fine young woman, strong and intelligent; she is a formidable kunoichi, first in Konoha if I recall and she would be a prefect…" he stopped before finishing his sentence, looking at Neji, a spark of pride shining in his eyes. "She _is_ perfect for our _Hyuuga prodigy_." He said, looking straight into Neji's eyes.

"Thank you Lord Hiashi." Neji said with a bow, slight frown darkening his face as he fell into deep thought.

"Is there something troubling you Neji?"

"I believe the Uchiha has more-than-friend like feelings toward her, and since she was known to be his number one woman…" Neji stopped looking at the floor, frustration covering his face.

"I see, and if he has feelings toward her?" His uncle said, rough tone addressing the younger man. "Are you telling me that you are to give her up if the Uchiha wants to claim her as his own?"

Neji's face quickly came up, fire burning in his silvery eyes as he replied harshly.

"No, I shall never give her up to _such a man_, I rather her marry Lee than go to Sasuke Uchiha again." Neji said, looking at his uncle with his determined stare.

"Then stop thinking about _'what if's'_ and go to the battlefield like a real Hyuuga man. Claim her as your own." His uncle told him, an almost scary grin lightning his still beautiful Hyuuga features.

"You are right uncle, thank you." Neji said bowing and getting up to his feet.

"Also, bring her here for dinner Neji, tonight, I want to know her better." Hiashi said before waving Neji a sign that he's free to leave.

Sakura was shining brighter than the sun as she skipped the streets of Konoha, to the hospital. Even the nurses were stunned by her enthusiasm, she wouldn't stop smiling; not even when the annoying old Lady Buga would scream at her to move faster. Sakura was so happy she just couldn't let anything ruin her day. It was too perfect to let it be _crapped at_ by the grumpy world around her.

Sakura's shift finally ended at 13:00 p.m. and she was free to do whatever she wanted, so she decided to go to the training grounds.

As she rushed there, she had found that she wasn't the only one who wanted to train today; from the distance, she could distinguish Naruto's blond hair and Sasuke's raven like hair.

She approached them with a happy 'Hello' followed by a smile and a wave of her hand; to which the replies were a 'Hn' from Sasuke and from Naruto…

"Sakura-chan!!! How could you not tell me that you've hooked up with NEJI?!?" Naruto complained running toward her with waterfalls of tears in his blue eyes.

Sakura was taken aback by Naruto's question/reaction and so it was all she could do not to let her mouth fall to the ground.

"W- Who told you that?" She said as a nervous smile covered her face; her long, soft pink hair electrified at the taught in mind.

"Teme mentioned when we met this morning for breakfast." Naruto said, pointing toward the Uchiha.

"Oh, so it was Sasuke-kun huh?" She said, giving Sasuke a slight _sore eye. _"Do you mind if I steal Sasuke-kun just a little Naruto?" Sakura asked grabbing Sasuke's hand and already running toward the woods.

"Did you have to tell Naruto? He's a babble-mouth, he's going to tell everyone." Sakura said as she let out a frustrated sigh.

"So? Is your relationship with the Hyuuga a secret affair?" Sasuke said bluntly, his cold eyes striking her like spears.

"No! of course not. It's just that it's all too new, I don't know if Neji-san wants everyone to know that we're together…" She said, lowering her head, looking at her feet.

"Why, is he ashamed of being together with you? _Or maybe it is vice versa_." Sasuke said, now his look penetrating through her every defense, making her look into his eyes.

"No… I… _think not_." Sakura said now gazing into his dark, pearly eyes.

"I don't like the proximity between the two of you, I don't like him touching you at all." Sasuke said, a frown breaking the perfectness of his façade.

Waking up from her 'trans' Sakura's eyes quickly grew wider and angrier. "Why? Why don't you like us being so close to one-another?" she said questioning him, her beautiful features growing more frustrated by the minute.

"Because your are not supposed to be anyone's but mine." He said, making one step closer to her as she made one back; forcing herself into a tree.

"Wha, what is this? Is it one of your stupid whims?" she said, her mouth agape, brows deeply furrowed and chakra unconsciously filling her clenched fists.

"Do you see it as one?" he said, on a serious tone, coming one more step closer.

Sakura snapped, she punched as hard as she could into the tree behind her, then into the ground, she damaged everything in her path and Sasuke knew he would end up like the trees if he wouldn't do one of two things… he could have either stopped her from this dangerous outburst, or he could flee and let her calm herself.

Before he could chose either of those, he'd found out she had stopped punching; he felt a bit relieved until he saw why.

Hyuuga Neji was pressing her up against his chest, arms holding her as tight as he could; preventing her from hitting anything anymore.

Sasuke felt his blood boiling inside of him and soon his Chidori charged sword was flying toward Neji's chest. Neji easily repelled his attack with his Kaiten but was stopped from going any further by the woman who now held him tight, whispering in from behind him.

"_Don't fight with him… please."_

Neji looked back at her and regaining his calm, he stopped from any taught of going onward with the battle that just seemed to start.

Sasuke, who didn't even realize what he had done until his attack was actually stopped, regained his calm composure even faster than Neji; and after giving the two one of his characteristic angry looks and a slight 'Hn' he left into a puff of smoke.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun lashed out like that… I'm sorry I too; had lashed out. I killed almost half a forest…" Sakura said lowering her head and looking at her hands.

"The trees will grow once more, there is no need to worry Sakura." Neji said staring blankly at the woman in front of him. "Sakura, I have to ask a favor of you, or maybe two."

"Yes? Tell me." She said, looking up into his pearly white eyes.

"First, can you please stop using the appellative 'kun' with the Uchiha?"

"I… I'll try, but that's how I call him since I was little. Would 'san' work with you? Or maybe just 'Sasuke'?

"Yes, and second; my uncle wants you to come tonight for dinner at the Hyuuga Compound. I hope you don't have other plans."

"No, I'm free, I'll come gladly." Sakura said smiling brightly at Neji. "Let me just take a shower, I'm a bit dirty since… you know what." She said innocently pulling out her tongue as she rushed toward her bathroom.

Neji let out a sigh as he made himself comfortable on the couch from Sakura's apartment.

'_This can't keep happening, Sakura is strong, but the Uchiha is stubborn; he will destroy her if I don't do something._' Neji taught placing his right hand on his forehead falling deeply in taught.

He stood like that for about fifteen minutes, his brows furrowed and his eyes closed. For the first time, he wasn't sure about what to do to keep her fragile heart from breaking all over again; how to keep it together, untouched by the hands of the destroyer.

A soft hand on his cheek urged him to open his eyes and look at the petite form in front of him.

"Is something wrong Neji--s . . . Neji-kun?" Sakura said placing a gentle smile on her face, which worked perfectly with the softness of her hand.

She was only wearing her white, silken bathrobe; water still dripping from her wet hair, onto his left hand placed on his knee.

She was kneeling in front of him, almost between his legs; with him on the couch and she on the floor. Her left hand was placed on his right knee for balance, while her right hand caressed his face.

"It's nothing, you should get dressed so we could leave soon." He said taking her left hand along with her right one and giving them both a gentle kiss.

Sakura was surprised a bit about how he could turn from ice cold to so gentle, but she was starting to get used to it. _Such a big change in only two days…_

"Mhm, I'm going right now." She said giving him another reassuring smile before going to her room to change into a traditional white yukata covered with cherry flowers and petals at the extremities.

She tied her hair up in a bun, leaving two locks loose to frame her face; from Neji's point of view she was absolutely gorgeous, but he found it improper to enthuse all over her beauty and so he kept it to himself.

They left Sakura's apartment for the dinner with Hiashi and it all went stunningly well. Sakura had a certain way of talking because even the non-conversational Lord Hiashi started talking with a smile on his face.

"Neji, might I steal Sakura for a few words?" Lord Hiashi asked glancing toward Neji's direction with his _'I-so-have-everything-under-control'_ face.

"Of course uncle." Neji said looking at Sakura, who was sitting beside him.

"Sakura, being part of Neji's life means that you will also be part of the Hyuuga Clan's life as well, I do hope you realize that." The old man told her as they strolled down through the most beautiful garden that the Hyuuga Compound had.

"Yes Lord Hiashi, I know, but I don't have a problem with that." The girl answered with an innocent smile.

"Hn. Well then, let us talk about my nephew." The older man said, straightening his back once more, looking as the imposing clan head that he was.

"What should we talk about him? Is there something I should know?" The girl asked, looking straight into the older man's eyes.

"Yes, there are many things to say, but I rather you talk to him about them; what I want you to know is that you are the first woman he has ever courted." Said the older man now returning Sakura's stare.

"I… I see…" Sakura said almost like whisper, her wide jade eyes now paying complete attention to the Hyuuga Clan Lord.

"He may not look it, but he is very inexperienced when it comes to courtship and women; and even though he had been interested in one or two women before, you are the first one he seems so intense on winning." The old man took a slight break and taught about how to put out his next question. "Are your intentions as serious as my nephew's Miss Sakura?" he asked sending cold shivers down Sakura's spine.

It took Sakura about 5 seconds to come back to the real world before confidently answering: "Yes Lord Hiashi, I am not a child anymore and this is a serious relationship which I plan on keeping."

"Then your feelings regarding the Uchiha boy are not as they had been when you were a child, right?"

"Right, I still love Sasuke-k… Sasuke. But it's not in that way, more brother-sister like I could say." The girl answered with a serious but honest face.

"I see, well I am glad you think that way." The old man pondered on his next question, it was pretty obvious he wanted to squeeze every doubt out of her, even though it meant going through the most horrible questions to ask. It was more like an interrogation than a chit-chat. "Hmm"

"Is something troubling you Lord Hiashi?" Sakura asked a bit concerned about his silence.

"There have been women who only wanted to take advantage of the members of the Hyuuga Clan's social status, for making themselves more popular between the Konoha high-ups." Hiashi said, serious expression never leaving his face.

Sakura looked at him in shock, how could he possibly think that she would do that… "I would never do such a stupid things, besides, I myself am a respected kunoichi in Konoha." She said with outrage coloring her flawless features.

Her slightly angered face made Hiashi smile, Neji was right, she was adorable when she huffed and puffed like that and it almost remembered Hiashi of… "I see." Hiashi said, obviously pleased with Sakura's _'answer'_.

"Lord Hiashi…" She stopped thinking better about what she was going to ask, pondering between _good_ or _bad_.

"Yes? Speak up child." The old man gave her an interested look.

"My, mother said she knew you and Neji-kuns father, she said that along with Fugaku-san and Mikoto-san… you were all friends; and as time passed…" she had trailed off again, looking into the bright reflection of the moon on the surface of the lake.

"I, along with Hizashi and Fukagu became your mothers suitors. I am not ashamed to admit it, she was a wonderful woman." Hiashi said, a warm smile illuminating his face.

Sakura gazed up in amazement at the older man's words; but somehow she knew.

"Though I don't and never will regret what happened." Sakura looked a bid confused at the older man's new sentence and so he was forced to explain. "If destiny wouldn't have brought your mother and your father together, Neji, Hinata, Hanabi, or even the Uchiha boy; they wouldn't probably be here today." He said, looking warmly at her, a pat on the head signaling her that their walk was about to end.

"I understand", she said warmly, smiling and making a deep bow before asking for permission to leave and go to Neji who was waiting patiently near a big cherry tree – the only cherry tree in the Grand Hyuuga Garden.

As Hiashi watched Sakura's gentle walk turn into a slight run toward Neji, he remembered something he'd once taught forgotten…

'_The day we planted that tree, was the happiest and saddest day of my life'_ Hiashi taught before leaving Neji and Sakura alone. _'Maybe our children will be what we never could, Yuna'_…

A/N : Hey everyone :3 I'm really glad that my first chapter was liked between readers and so :3 2nd chapter as promised 3

I just want you to do me 2 favors:

1 Sorry for Sasuke's slight OOC ^^;

2 ENJOY READING!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Here they were, standing underneath the largest cherry tree in the Hyuuga Clan Compound, wordless. It was rather annoying, Neji taught; having his pink-haired woman silent was awkward since she always tended to say something, be it good or bad… she always made conversation.

"Are _we_ going to last?" She said finally turning her face to an extremely surprised Neji that was staring at her with pearly white eyes.

"By this you mean—"

"Exactly what your heard, are we going to be together forever?" she said, now more interested in his response than ever.

"Forever is a long time," Neji said looking into the wide emerald, almost frightened orbs of his pinkette companion. She seemed scared of his response, it was as though she feared he was going to leave her one day; broken hearted, and from what it seemed she just wanted a reassurance… she wanted something to cling on to, to be sure that what he had promised her wasn't just plain crap said by someone who she wanted to love. "But no, we can not be together forever." He finally answered bluntly, looking away and then again at her.

She was breathing fast, she couldn't believe her ears; she felt herself being pulled back to reality by Neji's strong arms and with his hand gently holding her chin up, it was all she could do not to cry. She didn't want to be weak, besides, he didn't fight so hard to captivate her attention only to let her go; so she looked at his face, with a serious expression that quickly melted at the sight of his gentle, warm smile.

"We still have things that separate us, your work at the hospital; my missions, and let's not forget the fact that we will have to go to the bathroom once in a while. Or should you rather I join you there?" He said with an evil grin as he struck her eyes with the intensity of his own; she started to blush and pushed him gently with one small punch.

"Idiot! You scared the hell out of me." She said looking at him all flushed with a pinkish color, face colored by a beautiful smile. "And you're also a teaser, I would never have expected Hyuuga Neji making sexual remarks so on-forward." She said, throwing him one of her cheeky smiles.

"Why should it be of sexual nature, I could just be there to hand you the toilet paper…" He said in a matter-of-factly way before Sakura burst into a fit of laughter at the image of her on a toilet with Neji offering her the toilet paper. "Is it that hilarious?" He asked with one of his sexy Hyuuga-like smiles on his face as he leaned into the tree with his left shoulder, looking at _his_ lovely woman that was slowly coming back to her usual self.

"It kind of is," She said wiping a tear from her eye.

X-X-X

Even though Sakura insisted on him not to, Neji couldn't help but be the gentleman he truly was and escorted her to the safety of her home; soft giggles and gentles whispers echoing through the lonely moonlit streets, it was a beautiful night… truly beautiful.

Neji left only after he had seen her walk safely inside, it wasn't as if she wasn't capable of taking care of herself; quite the contrary, she was a wonderful kunoichi, the top one of Konoha. Her skills were beyond anyone's fancy critiques as she was sublime at doing what she knew best, make every mission a success.

It was only when Sakura entered her apartment did she feel her heartbeats increasing and her breathing becoming more erratic, she could feel her knees becoming weak as she turned a pale color; she needed to keep her calm, but how could she when he stood there oh so very peaceful, a calm look on his beautiful face.

The moonlight fell elegantly on his pale skin, lightning it along the process; he looked like some kind of supernatural being, more like a god rather than a human; but she steadily regained her composure. Fragile, beautiful little creature walked toward the man with an elegance that never failed to accent her well shaped body; taking a seat on the far end of the couch and waiting for him to acknowledge her presence, she took in a deep breath when she felt his eyes opening, looking out the window.

He looked at her with lazy eyes, all facades fell from his face as a gracious smile ignited fire in the body of the rosette; what was he doing? She couldn't comprehend a thing, earlier in the morning he wanted to kill her; now he was as peaceful as a monk?

"Wh… What are you doing here Sasuke-k- … Sasuke-san?" she tripped over the 'san' but it was good, she would get used to calling him that; it was a necessity, and she would abide to it.

He didn't answer with words, but he came closer to her; resting his onyx eyes on her petite form as his hand lazily stretched toward her face, caressing it softly before falling down in his lap again. She didn't have any words at all, what was going on she didn't know; she didn't know why she suddenly felt a coil in her stomach either, or why did she want so badly to kiss him… questions without answers she told herself, but she would have to suppress the urge to hug him; she didn't want to be disappointed by him again, besides, she was currently giving a chance to her old reading partner and very close friend – Hyuuga Neji.

"I don't like the 'san', so cut it." He said with a slight sigh, turning his gaze from her only to look at the window again; a sad expression staining his flawless features, there was something bothering him… she could feel _his_ heart breaking inside his chest.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked on a soft tone, as she lifted herself from her current position only to go to the kitchen; she quickly took a small teapot and poured some water in it, before putting it on the stove to start boiling. While she waited she went near him again, this time her seat was dangerously close to his; but for once since he came back, she felt safe around him.

"Tonight…" he started, looking into her emerald orbs once more; turning his body so it was facing hers completely… "Tonight is the 12th_ anniversary_ of _that night_." He continued, speaking the words with visible sickness; and that's when she truly started observing, all the signs that he was giving her.

His paler than usual color, his sickened voice; façade thrown carelessly away while a sad expression replaced it almost fully. He was trying to show her, show her who he really was; she could see the confusion in his eyes, the sorrow that colored them as he took another glance at her stunned face. "Sasuke-_kun_…"

"I'm sorry…" he said looking in her eyes while his hand slowly made it's way up to her face again, stopping just before it could touch the warm cheek of her flawless skin; her eyes quickly grew warmer while a small smile made it's way up her lips, she took his hand in her own and helped it the rest of the way to her cheek. "For everything I did wrong to you." He finished leaning in toward her, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Can we be _just friends_?" she asked, the proximity between them not bothering her anymore; she felt at peace, as if he cast some kind of spell on her.

"Your wish is my command." He answered with a slight smile on his lips, a rare sight; a true smile from Uchiha Sasuke was something not many had the chance to see, but she wasn't lucky, she realized… she was actually _his friend_.

A few moments of silence passed and a sudden pain struck in Sakura's heart, she could feel it spread throughout her entire body; sending shivers in her legs and making her heart thump faster, she felt as though she couldn't breath anymore and there was nobody there to help her. The sudden jolt of pain was quickly ceased when strong arms encircled her fully, helping her even her breath as she rested her head on the fabric of his shirt; she was sobbing and tears just wouldn't stop falling from her face, but his soft lavender scent kept invading her nostrils as she tried her best to breath normally.

His smell, the way he hugged her, everything was different from the way Neji would do it; even though they seemed to be very much alike, they were truly not the same when it came to the way they acted. Sakura quickly realized that even though she _enjoyed_ the way Sasuke's hands felt all around her, in this warm embrace; she _loved_ the way Neji held her, and how his mint scent kept invading her nostrils, making every cell of her body relax.

What she had with Sasuke was chemistry, but what she had with Neji was deeper.

Sasuke really wasn't like Neji, his embrace was slightly awkward; a bit too tight, as if he were afraid to let go, as if he didn't know how to hug someone properly. He was unsure of his own actions and Sakura realized that it took all his willpower to keep himself from going mad, he needed someone to teach him _emotion_ again; but right now, the only thing she could thank him for, was his help in her helpless breathing seizure.

His soothing smell helped her breathing get back to normal, while his arms prevented her from breaking apart; she stood like that for about five minutes before she gently pushed away from his embrace, looking in his onyx eyes with her own soft emerald ones. Telepathic messages were being sent between the two of them and a whole new understanding was brought out before their own eyes, everything seemed to make a lot more sense now; what happened was destiny's hand and they couldn't change it even if they wanted, but the truth was, they didn't want to change it… she at least didn't want to.

"Are you alright?" he said, an obvious glint of concern coming with his voice while he gently pushed her aside; looking through her jade eyes with his piercing black ones.

"I am now, thank you." She answered as she took his hand and squeezed it gently, a soft smile curving up her lips as her red-from-crying glimmering eyes looked warmly into his.

"Hn." He answered with a smirk on his face. _'He's never gonna change.'_ She told herself as she went to pour the water into two mugs, putting tiny mint-scented bags inside them; to allow the tea to prepare itself, while she again seated next to him. "So you're really into Hyuuga Neji?" he finally broke the silence as he brought one of the mugs to his lips, taking a slight sip.

"I think I am, I'm _pretty sure_ I am." She said as a smile kept widening on her face while she started talking about what she found out about the stoic ANBU captain. She told him about the gentleness he would show her, the feelings she would have when around him and the dreamy sensation his mere presence brought her; she started talking about when they were smaller, after both he and Naruto left… when she would go to the Hyuuga compound as Hinata's guest and end up in Neji's quarters, reading with him various books from the vast and private Hyuuga library.

Sasuke was content with listening, a relaxed feeling flooding his body as he listened to his petite female comrade talk so openly to him; _'She hasn't talked so much to me since our genin days."_ He taught to himself as he once again lifted his mug, making teasing remarks every once in a while; earning melodious giggles from her, sometimes even a soft laughter.

Of course he wanted her for himself, but he understood that what he wanted wasn't necessarily what _she_ needed; for once in his entire life, he would put his whims aside to think openly about her best interests. After all, she was his _best friend_… she deserved better. He started spacing out while considering the ups and downs a relationship with Hyuuga Neji might present, from what she was telling him; Neji was an absolute gentleman and he seemed to care pretty much about her, that made Sasuke feel a little better.

But against his wicked consciousness, he would make sure his newly re-found best friend would be happy; he promised he would protect his friends, and since Naruto was pretty easy to take care of, his whole attention was now on Sakura.

"You seem happy to talk about him." Sasuke remarked with an honest smile on his lips.

"Yeah… I guess I do." She said with a wide grin, accompanied by a soft blush along her cheeks. "But I'm pretty sure Sasuke-_niisama_ is going to find someone soon as well." She continued with soft giggles.

"Sasuke-niisama, sounds good… though I feel to old when you call me that, Imoto." He turned to her chuckling slightly while she let out a full fledged laugh.

She pulled her tongue out at him while she playfully hit him with a pillow. "You missed just too much of my life Niisan." She turned a little more serious, falling deeply in taught.

"I suppose, but I still would have never guessed this was going to happen." He said, also gaining more seriousness.

"Well, we aren't children anymore, and we don't have time for old crushes." She finally said looking at him with a smile. "But the question is… are you content with me being your _Imoto_?" she held a curious look on her face, while looking at him with wide emerald eyes.

"Aah." He answered while closing his eyes, letting his head fall down on the back of the couch. "Only if you allow me to be your _Niisama_." He finally spoke with a smirk on his face, as he lazily turned his head to look at her.

The warm smile she gave him, reassured him and gave him power. Really, nothing changed since their genin days; except maybe for the fact that now they were much stronger than then. His taught were quickly interrupted as he felt Sakura's head press onto his lap, she was making herself comfortable while turning on the DVD; obviously preparing to watch a movie.

"It's late, you should go to sleep." He started, using a short and softly demanding tone that she chose to ignore.

"Niisan wouldn't want Imoto angry right?" she said, not bothering to turn her look to him; "Then let's watch this movie." She said on a lighter tone as she could see his smirk even without looking directly at him.

X-X-X

Sakura fell asleep at the near end of the movie and it was Sasuke's duty to carry her back to her room, gently covering her with her sheets while silently sneaking out; ninja style from the rosette's apartment.

He finally solved an issue as old as time between the two of them, and even though his heart stung a little; he knew that being together with her wouldn't have made him feel any different than how he was feeling for her right now, a perfect brother-sister relationship.

That was truly all he needed, her back into his life; then he would really feel accomplished with himself…

X-X-X

A/N: Hey everyone, hope you like the 3rd chapter of the Neji x Sakura story :3

I really taught I should make Sasuke and Sakura be friends again, and I'm really glad how their niisan-imoto relationship went :D I just hope you'll like it too; and next chapter will be there as soon as I can get it ;3


End file.
